


Aphrodite's Temptation

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord forces both Severus and Lucius to drink from a goblet. Severus knows what the concoction is. How will Lucius react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/gifts).



> Not Beta'd at the moment. Will be shortly and I WILL make corrections as needed! 
> 
> **Not Safe For Work Material**
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

Severus forcibly schooled himself calm before he dropped his hand to the knob and turned it. He glided into the room and bowed low. “You called for me, my Lord?”

“Ah, Severus. Prompt as usual. The Carrows are _unhappy_ with your decrees.”

“Of course they are, my Lord. Your orders are that the Purebloods are not to be damaged _too_ severely. They are the best to teach the subjects you wish taught, however; they are idiots when it comes to judging the tolerance levels of _children_ to several curses. I nearly lost the Longbottom boy the other week. He may be a blood traitor, but his blood is still _pure_. Has your will...changed… my Lord?”

“No, it has not, Severus. I wish the purebloods moulded into the best for our cause.” Voldemort murmured as he steepled his fingers and leaned back in the high wing backed black chair. Severus nodded slightly. “You have done well.”

“Thank you, my Lord. I live only to serve.” Severus murmured.

Voldemort plucked a goblet from the table next to him and held it out. Severus took the black goblet from the Dark Lord with a slight bow. He brought the cup up and sniffed carefully. He froze as the scent registered. Passion flower, honey, and pomegranate in a cider. 

“My Lord?” Severus inquired, goblet dangling from his fingers.

“Drink, Severus. Consider this your… reward.” The wine dark eyes pinned the spy into place and he tipped his head in a nod before putting the bowl of the goblet to his lips. He took a small sip. His eyes closed as the flavour exploded across his tongue. The honey and pomegranate complimented the crisp cider, leaving the passion flower strong and clinging to his tongue. He let the liquid sit in his mouth, savouring the taste and dreading the fact he had to swallow it.

“Savouring the taste. It’s not commonly used much anymore… is it?” Voldemort murmured. Severus swallowed, sealing his fate, and answered.

“No, it’s not my Lord. But that is because the body’s reaction to this is… fierce and swift.” Severus lowered the goblet to the table next to the Dark Lord’s right hand, waiting for the reprimand. 

“You haven’t had _nearly_ enough, Severus. Has he, Lucius?” Voldemort purred. Severus lifted the goblet and took another sip, even as he turned his head and glanced at the blond.

“Of course not, My Lord.” Lucius responded, tipping his head in homage to his Lord. Severus suppressed the shudder that tried to drag up his spine. He returned his attention to the Dark Lord.

“Lucius, do transfigure something that will be… more… comfortable for our esteemed Headmaster.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Lucius said. Severus took another slow sip of the liquid. He wiggled his toes, knowing the motion was concealed by his footwear. He felt Lucius’ familiar magic ripple behind him. He kept his attention fixed firmly on the Dark Lord. He could feel the blood starting to rush and heat starting to pool low in his abdomen. 

He ruthlessly controlled his breathing. Severus raised the goblet again and took another sip. He paused as the Dark Lord lifted his hand. Severus relinquished the goblet without protest. He stopped breathing for a moment as the Dark Lord lifted his wand hand and beckoned. 

Severus heard Lucius’ tread and he shuddered as Lucius paused just behind him.

“My Lord?”

“I shall _deal_ with the Carrows, since the _Headmaster_ has done so well even with difficulties. _You_ are part of his reward, Lucius. Do see to it that he… enjoys himself.” Voldemort murmured as he pushed to his feet, goblet in hand.

“Of course, as you command.” Lucius said, shades of unease flavouring his voice.

The black clad man swept towards the door and then paused. “Oh, Lucius, do come here.”

Severus turned as Lucius did and watched the blond glide over to the Dark Lord and slide to his knees. Severus closed his eyes as the Dark Lord’s wand hand buried itself in Lucius’ platinum blond tresses and the goblet was lifted.

“Swallow.” The order was hissed. Lucius did as he was forced, swallowing the dark liquid that was poured into his mouth. Severus shuddered.

“What do you say, Severus?”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus responded, sliding to his knees and bowing his head, doing his best to ignore the fact that the sitting room sofa had been transfigured into a bed draped in blue and silver silks.

“Good.” Voldemort murmured before he walked from the room. Both men flinched as the door slammed shut and power warded the room. Neither man moved for a full minute.

* * *

“Sev?” Lucius breathed. Severus glanced up. Lucius had obviously ingested more of the aphrodisiac than he had.

“It was an aphrodisiac, Luce. Rather strong.”

“Can we ignore it?”

Severus sighed and shook his head. He’d once sworn never to lie to Lucius. The blond closed his eyes once he had his answer and then pushed himself to his feet. Severus remained where he was until Lucius held out a hand. He let himself be pulled to his feet.

“What is it?” Lucius asked as he sat himself on the bed and reached for his shoes.

“Aphrodite’s Temptation is the most common name given to that drink.” Severus said as he shrugged out of his robe and draped it over the other chair in the room, not wanting to drop anything where the Dark Lord had been sitting.

Lucius cursed rather inventively. Severus smiled and shook his head. He started on his waistcoat as Lucius pushed to his feet and started on his shirt buttons.

“This is going to burn until consummated, won’t it.” Lucius hissed, fingers closing into tight fists.

“For one of us, at least. I do not remember what… might happen… if two males are the recipient of the Temptation.” Severus said, peeling the waistcoat off and then slipping easily from the dark vest that lay beneath it.

“I do believe we shall find that out.” Lucius murmured before he called for a house elf. The small creature popped in shaking.

“Select items from my chest.” Lucius murmured. It nodded and popped away and then popped back, little arms full of various objects, which it laid out on the sitting room table.

Severus let his shirt drop onto his robe. He watched as Lucius neatly sidestepped him, giving him full access to the bed so that Severus could pry off his boots, which he allowed to fall to the floor with a thunk. He pushed to his feet, leaving his trousers alone.

Both men eyed the other. Severus’ tongue darted out to wet his lips. He watched the man he’d once sworn never to lie to shift uneasily. He could feel the heat building low and his erection was pressing against the zip of his trousers. The length of the room and the bed were between them. 

“Lucius?” Severus murmured. He smiled slightly at the sneer the blond granted him. He could hear the man’s thoughts, not in truth, but this man had been a friend and more since their schooldays. He _knew_ how to predict Lucius Abraxus Malfoy.

Lucius dodged left and Severus countered, dark eyes gleaming. He kept careful watch of the wand hand as he glided forward. He ducked when the wand appeared in the left hand instead of the right as he had expected. The spell flew over his head and a vase shattered. Severus chuckled.

“Our Lord did _say_ you were part of my reward, Luce…” Severus purred as he darted forward. He leapt and he only had a glimpse of widening grey eyes before his arms wrapped around the Malfoy Lord and momentum took them both to the floor, elegant table snapping under their combined weight

Severus grinned ferally as he batted away Lucius’ wand and then was clipped across the jaw. It knocked him aside for only a moment and then he was back again, grappling with the blond aristocrat. He licked his lip and tasted blood. His dark eyes narrowed.

Severus rolled them free of potential splinters and pinned Lucius using his strength. Lucius snarled, blond hair wild from the tumble and the tussle. Lucius bucked and cursed. Severus shoved him back down, fingers biting into the elder man’s wrists.

“Filthy muggle tactics, Severus?” Lucius scoffed, grey eyes burning.

“I _am_ a half-blood, Luce. You should have… expected… it.”

“A Malfoy bows to no one, least of all a half-blooded bastard such as yourself!” Lucius spat, teeth bared.

Severus laughed, the sound rich and dark. “Ah, old friend… I am not asking you to … bow. No, I think not. Not tonight. I do not want you to bow, or even crawl for that matter. However, I do know… _exactly_ what I want from you, Lucius. And… I intend to get it.”

A murmured spell and Lucius’ wrists were bound in front of him with black rope. Only a slight widening of the other man’s eyes showed he’d caught the significance. Severus smirked and took a moment to rub himself against the blond. The hissed in breath had him chuckling as he got to his feet and pulled Lucius up by his wrists. Lucius was smart enough not to fight when his hands were bound.

Severus easily devested Lucius of both trousers and undergarments as he seated himself on the blue draped bed. He then pulled the now nude man onto his lap face down. Lucius snarled out a curse but stilled instantly as a hand rested on his lower back. Severus chuckled and trailed his potion stained fingers over the sun hidden pale flesh. Lucius squirmed slightly and then groaned as Severus slid his legs just far enough apart to trap the blond’s cock between his trouser clad thighs.

A wave of his free hand brought the jar of lubricant from the table and into Severus’ grasp. He pried open the jar and lifted his hand off Lucius’ lower back, amused to hear a soft breath of relief from the blond.

“Lucius, if I wanted you without prep, I could have you. You’d even be begging for it with as much of the aphrodisiac in your system as I know there is.” Severus chided, slicked fingers working between the muscled cheeks and finding the small opening.

“Sod off, Snape.” Lucius managed, even as he pressed his toes against the floor and attempted to arch himself into the touch. Severus smirked as he prodded a finger into the Lord and listened to him gasp.

“I know you enjoy this. It’s simply your foolish pureblood _pride_ that refuses to let you ask for what you need.” Severus murmured as he twisted his finger and pulled it back out. He dribbled a bit more lubricant and re introduced the finger, enjoying the way the blond squirmed on his lap trying to get some stimulation on his engorged cock and something more than a finger into his hole.

Severus worked a second finger into Voldemort’s right hand man and petted with his free hand as Lucius moaned and bucked on his lap. “Yes… Merlin…”

“Very good Lucius. So good. Do you want more?” Severus summoned an object from the table and smirked as the blond nodded.

“This should give you what you are looking for.” Severus murmured, shifting Lucius on his lap, successfully ignoring his own aching erection as it pressed against the other man’s left hip. He slicked the small plug and slowly worked it into place, twisting and sliding, teasing the older man with it until he was satisfied with it’s placement. Lucius was trembling on his lap, breath ragged. Severus sent the lubricant back to the table.

“Very good. Now, off my lap and kneel.” Severus murmured. Lucius did as he was told, grey eyes narrowed and yet burning with need. Severus glanced down and smirked as he realized a trail of precome marked his charcoal grey trousers.

“Lucius? Do you remember the summer after you married Narcissa? It was my sixth year.” Severus prompted. Lucius nodded, face still, obviously curious as to why the Headmaster was bringing up such a thing _now_ of all times.

“Do you remember what you did to me in the Conservatory?” Severus purred. He saw the moment Lucius remembered and smirked when the older man swallowed and nodded. “Good. I believe your exact words were, ‘saliva is the only lubricant I’m allowing you… better make it worthwhile.’.”

Severus gestured towards his fly and Lucius brought his bound hands up and quickly undid the button and zip. Severus lifted his hips enough to assist the older man in sliding his trousers and undergarments loose. He then parted his thighs enough for Lucius to fit between them.

Lucius lowered his head and started sucking on the other man’s prick. Severus sighed and suppressed a hiss. The aphrodisiac made him more sensitive than he’d been expecting. He threaded his clean hand into the blond’s long mane and changed the rhythm. He ignored the fact that the man choked once or twice, since he wasn’t pinning Lucius’ head into place or forcing the angle.

He pulled Lucius away after a minute and watched the strand of saliva cling until it broke. He smirked and urged the blond to standing and then rose as well. He slipped the binding free and nodded when Lucius automatically put his hands behind his back so that they could be tied again. A hand on Lucius shoulder guided him across the room to where Severus wanted him.

“Now, since I _know_ you won’t come without permission… against the door.” Severus purred once the rope was back in place. Lucius obeyed, leaning against the door, legs close together. Severus grabbed Lucius by the hips and pulled him back slightly. He shifted his position accordingly as Severus stepped up behind him and slid his cock between the other man’s thighs.

Severus supported Lucius with an arm around his waist, using his free hand to brace himself before he began to thrust, Lucius saliva’ slicking the way enough that the glide of his cock between the other man’s thighs was pleasant and had just the right amount of friction.

Listening to Lucius’ gasping and choked back moans, Severus huffed, knowing it felt good as his cock brushed under the other man’s sac, nudging the area just behind them with each rock of his hips. He shuddered as Lucius clenched his thighs automatically to stave off orgasm. It was just enough to trigger his own release.

Severus drew back and brushed his fingers across the rope. He smirked as Lucius turned with free hands and a fire burning in his gaze. “Revenge is always best served cold. I waited _years_ for that. It was due to the fidelity clause, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Lucius purred, smile dangerous. Severus retreated a step at a time as the blond advanced. He slid onto the bed and groaned when Lucius crawled on top of him with a growl.He yielded to teeth and lips, arched when lubricant was applied and hissed out a breath as two fingers slid into him to start.

“I’m going to have you.” Lucius warned, grey eyes gleaming. Severus blinked and dipped his head, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth.

“I would not be on my back, if I were not willing, Lucius.” Severus returned. The blond nodded and added a third finger. He bared his teeth in a pleased smile when Severus’ cock twitched and began darkening again with blood.

Severus brought his knees to his chest as Lucius twisted his fingers and then slicked himself. There was nothing gentle about this. Nothing tender. Severus dropped his head back onto the pillows and bit into his arm to muffle a cry.

That was how it had always been between them. Harsh, quick, furtive. Once Draco had been born, and Lucius had been free to see who he wished, they’d still stuck to dark corners and hurried couplings whenever their paths crossed at Hogwarts or the Ministry. 

This was hard, hurt a little bit, and was messy and quick. Severus rocked into each of his lover’s thrusts, gasping and muffling his cries more out of habit. He let his clean hand wrap around Lucius’ neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, knowing that he could do that here. 

Pleasure blaze brightly for both of them, lips muffling moans as both men came, Severus for the second time, Lucius for his first. Lucius slipped down and laid his cheek on his lover’s chest, breathing harshly as sweat dotted them both.

Soft touches communicated information as they lay there. Swirls and taps, grazes of nails over nipples eliciting shivers. Severus nodded slightly and Lucius pushed up and pulled away. Severus summoned the other man’s wand and passed it to him. He turned his back and began dressing, ignoring the murmured banishment charm for the lubricant and the toy.

“How is Draco?”

“Well.” Lucius returned. Severus nodded and turned back. A brush of lips against lips was all he’d allow himself before he dragged a hand through his hair and turned away. Severus drew a deep breath and then forced himself to walk away, as though nothing had happened.

* * * 

Severus bowed low when the Dark Lord appeared in a corridor. His smirk was satisfied. He didn’t bother to glance behind the serpent-like man to see his lover’s wife standing there with worried eyes.

“Was he… acceptable?”

“More than, my Lord. It was… a pleasure.” Severus murmured. The Dark Lord smiled and Severus allowed himself to bow his head.

“For my loyal ones… rewards are valued.”

“Always, my Lord. I need to return to the school soon, unless you wish something of me?” Severus murmured, voice fawning.

“No, Severus. Unless you have heard something about Potter?”

“Unfortunately, my Lord, nothing. Wherever the brat is, he is well hidden. You are wise though, eventually, my Lord, he will fall for the Taboo.” Severus said.

“True. Go, Severus. Let darling Narcissa walk you out.” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus murmured bowing low before the man swept away. Severus faced his lover’s wife with a bland expression and followed her to the gates. He did not ask about Draco. She offered no information. He spun away after a perfunctory bow and apparated away from Malfoy Manor.


End file.
